


네가 날 좋아하는게 이미 (네 얼굴에 쓰여있어)

by TommoInfiresMe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, and all that shit, changkyun just wanna have fun, kihyun is a literal dumb fuck, like fuck, love potions, really embarrassing situations, wonho is really oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommoInfiresMe/pseuds/TommoInfiresMe
Summary: Kihyun foolishly buys a love potion for Hoseok, only so that the latter's annoying roommate drinks it.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i am a bitch.
> 
> i have 2 fics that i really should update, but what am i doing? yes, post new shit.
> 
> please bare with me, i just got my changki feels and its like 3 a.m like fuCK.
> 
> title from got7's A. i can proudly state that im a literal hoe for that song. dont judge.

Kihyun was head over heels for Hoseok.

That was a fact.

Ever since they first met in high school when they had to do a school project together, Kihyun knew he liked him.

At first he tried to push his feelings, kept on telling himself that he didn't have any chance with the older because he was straight and he also had a girlfriend. A very beautiful one on top of that.

Those two things helped him kinda get over Hoseok. (Key word; kinda.) But when a rumor started circulating in school, after Hoseok and his girlfriend broke up, that the boy wasn't really straight, Kihyun couldn't help the smile that he had during that day.

Eventually, Hoseok told him when they were in the library, getting their homeworks done, that he felt that he didn't really like girls, and Kihyun was about to jump from all the joy...

...Until he heard Hoseok's next sentence;

"But don't worry Kihyun-ah, I don't think of you like that. You're a very dear friend to me, a brother." He smiled.

Later, when he came back to his home and cried all night, he'd tell his mom that he got a bad grade.

Years after, he'd see Hoseok go out with multiple boys without him being able to say anything.

He tried telling the older his feelings for him, but everytime he was about to tell him, something or someone always interrupted them.

Even after everything, Kihyun still liked his friend.

And that was the reason why he stood in front of a shop where the words "Charmes et Sortilèges" were written in bold.


	2. 1.

Kihyun felt pathetic.

Why couldn't he be like any other human being and just get over Hoseok?

Because of the latter, he went around looking for shops that sold love potions. Yes, he was _that_ desperate.

Everybody seemed to give great reviews about this certain one, and after lot of thinking and overthinking, he finally decided to go.

"Hello my dear..." He heard a voice greet him and that made him jump a little.

He turned around and saw an old woman smiling at him. He didn't even remember entering the shop.

When silence greeted her back, the old woman chuckled.

"How can I help you my dear?" She made her way past Kihyun and sat on a wooden chair that was beside a table where a lot of weird potions where displayed.

"I-I...You see...M-maybe you could..." Kihyun didn't know where to start. He didn't want to tell the woman his story but he felt like if he didn't tell her, she wouldn't give him a specific one for him. He knew his story wasn't really common you see.

The old woman chuckled again.

"Come on my dear, sit here and tell me everything, I'm all ears." She told him and it actually made him feel a little bit better.

He looked at the chair that the woman was pointing at and sat.

Silence took over the shop as Kihyun was trying to find a proper way to start talking, the old woman didn't look annoyed.

"You see..." He finally started, "...There's this boy that I really like..." He slowly continued, wary of her reaction but she only hummed as a sign for him to continue, "...But he only sees me as a close friend." The old woman smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"I suppose you're looking for a love potion?" She asked him, not really waiting for an answer.

He nodded nevertheless.

He saw her standing up and going around the shop while looking at the shelves.

"Tell me more about this boy you like my dear." She demanded.

"Uh, well, he's really nice, funny, handsome, quite intelligent...Really popular..." He trailed off.

"I see, I see..." She nodded and Kihyun stopped talking.

A small ' _Aha! There it is_ ' left her mouth and it was Kihyun's turn to chuckle a little bit.

The old lady came back with a small bottle, where ' _Love Potion_ ' followed by a heart could be read, and sat down.

"Listen my dear, this," She pointed to the small bottle, "is a very strong love potion, its effects can stay until you both grow old and much more." Kihyun quietly gasped; this was exactly what he wanted !

"Mix it with another breuvage and give it to the boy. After he drinks it, the first person he has to see is you, only you, nobody else." She instructed.

Kihyun nodded.

He was reaching for his wallet to pay her but she laughed.

"It's alright my dear, I can see that you're very desperate so I'd like to give you this as a gift." Kihyun slightly blushed.

Did he really look that desperate?

Kihyun tried to pay her even after what she said, but she assured him it was alright, that it made her happy.

When he got out of the store, he noticed the old woman waving at him while mouthing "You can do it ! Get that boy !".

He awkwardly smiled and waved back.

//

"Where's the damn coffee..." Kihyun muttered to himself.

He was currently in Hoseok's appartement. Courtesy of the latter to give 'his best friend' a spare key, he entered without any hassle.

Well aside from the fact that he couldn't find the coffee.

After a little while, he saw that the coffee was just beside the fridge.

He chuckled.

"Aha, silly me." He smiled.

While preparing the coffee, he couldn't help but think of his life if Hoseok liked him back.

His face grew red while thinking about all the kisses and cuddling they'd possibly do and he chuckled to himself.

When he noticed that the coffee was ready, he quickly went to his bag and took out the love potion.

He sighed while looking at the small bottle, this was his last resort; if it didn't work, he'll officially give up on Hoseok,

He slowly made his way to the coffee cup that was on the table and poured the entirety of the love potion.

' _So that it'll efficiently work._ ' He told himself.

When the bottle was empty, he put in on the table and stared at the coffee.

' _Please work, please work_ ' He prayed in his head.

"Hoseok-hyung, you here?" Kihyun heard someone shout as the front door opened then closed.

_Shit._

Kihyun recognized the voice and it wasn't Hoseok, but the latter's roommate.

The devil himself. The spawn of Satan. Everything you want.

It was Im Changkyun.

Ever since they met, Kihyun disliked him. Which was pretty bad because Kihyun never disliked anyone, he was the kind of person who actually liked everyone. Even all of Hoseok's girlfriends and boyfriends. (If they were nice enough).

He was pretty sure Im Changkyun existed just to make his life miserable and unbearable.

Changkyun knew quite early his crush on Hoseok (how come the person concerned didn't know would remain a mystery to him), and used it frequently to blackmail him.

Changkyun was supposed to have classes till late, pretty late even. And this was the reason why Kihyun choose this day to put his plan to execution.

So hearing the younger's voice echo through the appartement pretty much made him piss himself. (Not really, but you get the picture.)

He stood there in the kitchen, frozen, not knowing what to do because, one; the potion's empty bottle was still on the table and two; Kihyun could hear Changkyun's steps getting nearer.

Kihyun quickly moved to the bottle and threw it somewhere in the kitchen, seconds before Changkyun entred.

"Seriously hyung, answe- Jesus Christ !" The latter jumped as he saw the older standing in the kitchen, "Kihyun? What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me..." He gripped his chest.

Kihyun noted how the younger didn't call him 'Hyung' like he was supposed to and even though that made his right eye twitch in irritation, he let it go.

"I'm waiting for Hoseok, what about you?" Kihyun asked.

Changkyun chuckled, "Well, I'm in my house."

' _What a fucking smartass._. Kihyun thought.

"Right.." He whispered.

Kihyun observed as the younger put his keys on the dining table and was taking off his jacket.

"So, what really brought you here? Cause I know for sure Hoseok-hyung doesn't actually know you're here." Changkyun casually asked him.

Kihyun tensed. ' _How could he know?_ '  
Changkyun opened the fridge's door and searched for a drink while waiting for Kihyun to reply.

Seeing as the elder wasn't replying, he intended on turning to ask him again but he noticed something in the corner of the fridge. A small bottle to be specific. He quickly took it.

'Love Potion ♡'

A smirk made his way to his lips.

He put the small bottle where he found it and closed the fridge's door.

"So?" He faced Kihyun that looked like he was having a panic attack.

"I-I...I just wanted to make him coffee...it's all..." The older half-whispered.

It was only now that Changkyun noticed the coffee cup that was on the kitchen's table. Steam still coming out of it.

It didn't take him much to understand that the supposed love potion was in the coffee. His smirk grew wider.

"Oh yes! Coffee!" He faked and quickly approached the table.

Kihyun's eyes widened.

"Wait ! Stop !" He yelled and Changkyun stopped.

"What?" He boldly asked.

Kihyun tensed again, "This...This is for Hoseok, y-you can't drink..."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Why? Does this contain drugs or something?" He asked, "Did you plan on drugging Hoseok-hyung then kidnapping him or some shit like that?"

Changkyun saw as Kihyun was looking between him and the coffee cup with pure panic, and he just wanted to laugh.

"No ! Of course not !" He vividly protested, "...it's just...Hoseok likes it really sweet, I know you don't like yours sweet." He replied, eyes full of hope.

Changkyun almost didn't want to torment the poor boy.

Almost.

"Nah, it's alright, I could take it sweet one time." He reassured and took the cup in his hands.

Changkyun heard Kihyun's breath hitch, and his eyes grew even wider than they already were.

"Changkyun ! No ! Don't drink it !" The older warned while trying to take the cup from his hand.

"Why? It's just some coffee, you can pour him another cup." Changkyun faked annoyance.

Changkyun slightly pushed the other and he was surprised when the older actually fell easily.

Taking advantage of Kihyun's state, he rapidly drank the coffee under the horrified eyes of the older.

"Oh my god! What the fuck did you put in it? That shit's bitter as fuck !" Changkyun complained after drinking the whole cup.

Kihyun didn't answer him. His mouth was wide open, just like his eyes.

"Huh, whatever, I'm going to my room." He said and left, trying hard not to laugh at the older's expression.

When Changkyun left, Kihyun slowly inspected the cup.

It was empty.

The old woman's voice ringed in his head like an annoying alarm.

' _It's a very strong love potion._ ' ' _Make sure you're the first person he sees._ '

Kihyun was doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kihyun is literally dumb and changkyun's a bitch. this is all i have to say. lmao
> 
> this is utter shit. excuse my pitiful english. it's like my fourth language but my favorite lol


	3. 2.

It had been 4 days since the incident.

Kihyun had been paranoid ever since.

He didn't meet Changkyun at all. Part because the boy actually had a busy schedule and because Kihyun kinda avoided him.

But avoiding Changkyun also meant avoiding all his other friends. And they started noticing it.

He had avoided all 'group meeting' as they called it. Whereas it was lunch, group study or movie night, he avoided them.

So when he saw Minhyuk against a locker when he came out of his history class the fifth day, he knew he couldn't avoid them anymore.

"Kihyun !" He heard Minhyuk call him, sounding quite surprised to see him. As if he was expecting him to flee.

Kihyun noticed Hoseok beside him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey !" Hoseok greeted and Kihyun just smiled, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

"Where have you been all this week, we haven't seen you at all?" Minhyuk asked.

"I was busy with school work...I've been going behind for a little bit..." He replied, searching for his schedule, even though he knew it perfectly, so that he'll avoid eye contact.

He heard Hoseok let out an "Ah.." in obvious comprehension and Kihyun felt bad for lying at him. Really bad.

"Well, now it's lunch time so why not come with us? We missed you." Minhyuk smiled a little bit.

Kihyun gulped. Lunch meant everybody meeting. Everybody including Changkyun.

' _Nope thank you._ ' He thought.

"I'm...I'm sorry guys I really can't this tim-" He started but Minhyuk cut him off.

"But your schedule says you finished...You don't have any classes left.." Minhyuk pointed to Kihyun's schedule that he actually took out of his bag.

Kihyun nibbled on his lips, searching for another excuse but before he could utter a word, Hoseok talked.

"Kihyun-ah, if you don't wanna join us you can tell us, no need for excuses." Hoseok pointed out and Kihyun felt guilty and sadder than he already was.

Hoseok sighed and turned around, Minhyuk looked at him with a sad smile and Kihyun couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm coming !" He blurted out.

His words made Hoseok stop and turn around.

"Really?" He smiled, "You're really coming?" 

Kihyun returned his smile, "Yeah.."

When he felt both Minhyuk and Hoseok hug him tightly, he instantly regretted avoiding them in the first place.

' _Fuck Changkyun_ ' He thought as he was walking beside his two friends. ' _I can do it !_ '

//

' _Fuck no I can't do it._ ' He thought when they entered the cafeteria and he saw Jooheon, Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Changkyun in their usual table.

Every step he took closer to them felt like punch in his whole body.

Kihyun thought about excusing himself because he actually felt unwell but as if he read his mind, Hoseok put his arm around his neck and smiled.

Jooheon was the first to see them, followed by Hyungwon and Hyunwoo since Jooheon stopped talking.

Kihyun cracked a smile, but when his eyes met Changkyun's, the smile quickly disappeared.

"Well, well, well, look who's back after a week of disappearance." Hyungwon tutted when they reached the table.

Since he was the last to sit down, the only seat left was the one beside Changkyun. He internally groaned but seeing as all eyes were on him, he quickly but quietly sat down, careful to leave a 'safe distance' between them. (Read; his bag.)

"I-I was just busy with school work." He replied quietly.

"Right..." Hyungwon said while eying him suspiciously.

Hoseok hit him playfully.

"Stop tormenting him !" He laughed, "He must have had his reasons, legit ones, right Kihyun-ah?" Hoseok asked him.

Kihyun hummed, "Yeah...Right..."

A rather awkward atmosphere took over the table and Kihyun wondered if he was the reason of it.

"Hyung, we all missed you and we're glad you're back!" Jooheon said while eating his kimchi.

Kihyun thinks (hopes) most of them nodded since we was staring at the table.

"Especially Changkyun !" Minhyuk added with a laugh, Kihyun tensed.

"He kept on asking where you where everytime we met up" Hyunwoo suddenly said with a smile.

Everybody excluding Kihyun and Changkyun laughed, well, Kihyun saw the younger smile a little bit.

"Isn't that true Kyun?" Asked Jooheon, "You've missed him a lot, didn't you?"

Silence fell. Everybody was waiting for the brown-haired boy to reply.

He sighed and faced Kihyun. (Which honestly made him jump a little bit.)

"Yes, I did. I missed you a lot." He ended with a wide smile. 

While everybody was awed by the youngest's answer, all color dropped from Kihyun's face.

' _It...It worked..._ ' He absently thought to himself because there was no way Changkyun would miss Kihyun, even if he was gone for 20 years.

"Kihyun, did you eat this morning? You seem pale, lol way too pale..." Minhyuk asked him.

For the nth time, all eyes were on him.

"N-no I didn't but I'm fine don't wo-" He didn't finish his sentence that he saw a plate full of food in front of him.

It was Changkyun's.

He didn't say anything and just continued reading his manga, that he was reading ever since Kihyun entered the cafeteria.

"You can eat mine, I'm not that hungry." Changkyun explained, feeling like he needed to with everybody staring at him. "You should eat something in the morning, I can tell that you lost some weight from the last time I've seen you." He continued, eyes not leaving his manga but everyone could tell that he wasn't really reading as a small blush appeared on the youngest's cheeks.

No one talked.

Changkyun was still supposedly reading his manga, and the others started eating in silence while whispering. Kihyun could hear his name and Changkyun's too.

' _This is not good. Not good at all._ ' He nibbled his lips.

Changkyun never shared his food. With anybody, not even Jooheon who was his friend since middle school, and he certainly never did with Kihyun...Until now.

He still stared at the boy beside him until he felt a foot push his own slightly under the table. He looked up and it was Hoseok.

He felt a blush make his way to his cheeks because technically, this was playing footsie under the table, wasn't it?

Hoseok looked at him with a confused look, as if asking what was happening and Kihyun shrugged, acting as if he didn't know too. Hoseok shrugged his shoulders too, then pointed at the plate with his chin, silently telling Kihyun to eat.

When the bell rang, Kihyun sighed. ' _Finally_.'

This was the most awkward lunch he ever had. It was worst than that one time where Kihyun had to have lunch with his teacher back in high school because Hoseok was sick and he was all alone.

He told Jooheon that he'll go to their appartement to sleep a little bit and the latter nodded while waving to all of them before following Changkyun who stormed out of the cafeteria when the bell rang.

"Did something happen between you and Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked him when it was only the two of them.

"I don't know..." He trailed off, "The last time we met, he was acting like usual..."

Minhyuk hummed, as if he understood.

"Well, I'm going to class. If you want, I'll make sure to ask Changkyun what's up with him for you." It didn't sound like a proposition, more like a statement.

Kihyun tried to protest but Minhyuk was already far away.

"Bye Kihyun, enjoy Changkyun's lunch !" Minhyuk yelled, "He took peach water only for you !" He added before turning back.

Kihyun looked at the plate, there was indeed a peach water bottle in front of him.

His breath hitched; Changkyun absolutely _hated_ peach water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally no fucking idea what is peach water.
> 
> but when i was reading kihyun facts, it said that he kept peach water made by his mom and grandma so I put it lmao


	4. 3.

Changkyun was having the fun of his life.

Well aside from the fact that he was actually regretting giving Kihyun this plate at lunch as his stomach kept furiously growling in obvious hunger, he was having fun.

Seeing the panic and the fear in the older's face felt like _pure_ bliss to him. He mentally patted himself because he was a really good actor. Maybe he should quit science and go for acting.

"Changkyun hey !" He heard someone shout his name. He turned around and smiled; it was Jooheon.

"Here." The latter simply said.

Changkyun saw him handing him some bread and strawberry milk.

"You didn't eat at all so here." Jooheon smiled and Changkyun smiled back.

"Thanks hyung !" He cheerfully replied while taking them and started eating the bread.

They walked side by side, in absolute silence - well aside from Changkyun's slurping sounds everytime he drank some of the strawberry milk, in the hallway.

Changkyun watched the other students playfully bicker and laugh loudly, recognizing some of his classmates. He smiled and waved at them when they noticed him too.

When both boys reached their class (where it was significantly quieter.), Jooheon stopped him from entering the classroom.

The younger boy noticed that his hyung was unusually very silent during their little walk so he was kind of expecting this.

"So, what was that back there?" Jooheon broke the silence after some seconds passed. He looked somewhat relieved to ask this question as if he'd been holding himself back.

"What?" Changkyun asked back, mouth full of bread, he was leaning against the wall that was in front of Jooheon.

"You know, the whole missing Kihyun thing and giving up your food for him. You've never done that before." The latter noted.

Changkyun grinned. He looked suspiciously at the few students nearby, as if they'd listen to their conversation.

"Listen, this has to stay between us," He warned and Jooheon nodded his head repeatedly and the brown-haired boy smiled at the sight, "I surprised Kihyun." He said.

"What?" Jooheon said, confusion clear in his voice, "So what? What was he doi- Oh my god." He cut himself, and gasped. Changkyun tilted his head.

"Did you...Did you surprise him when he was masturbating and you like, joined him or something like that? Is that why Kihyun was acting like he was ashamed and really embarrassed?" Jooheon questioned.

Changkyun choked on his bread.

"It...doesn't seem to be the case..." The older commented, judging the state that the boy beside him was in. Changkyun glared at him.

"You don't say !" He coughed, his face a little bit red. Jooheon couldn't really say if it was from the coughing or from embarrassment.

After taking huge gulps of his strawberry milk that succeeded in calming his coughing significantly, he sighed.

"Where did that come from?"

Jooheon shrugged, "I don't know. I've learned to expect the unexpected with you so my mind went to really far away."

Changkyun sighed another time.

"He bought a love potion." He finally revealed.

Jooheon stared at him.

"So?" He said after some seconds passed.

"So? Is that the only thing you're gonna tell me?" Changkyun retorted, "He fucking bought a love potion to use it on Hoseok !" He repeated.

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders again, "Doesn't really surprise me. Last year Kihyun bought him a freaking Rolex just because he remarked that it was the same one Lee Minho wore in Boys Over Flower. I knew at that time that he'd do really stupid stuff for Hoseok."

Jooheon had a point. A very valid one.

"What about this potion?" The older asked again.

"Well," Changkyun started, "I surprised him when he was done pouring it in coffee. The coffee was supposed to be for Hoseok."

"Obviously."

"I drank it." Changkyun declared.

Jooheon's eyes widened.

"Oh my god...Are you like in love with him or something like that and knowing that he likes Hoseok is ripping you apart?" He asked, his eyes full of sadness and empathy.

Changkyun didn't reply to him and Jooheon must have taken this as an affirmation as he awed sadly.

"Are you really a science major? You seem to believe all that witchcraft shit." 

Jooheon gasped, faking a hurt expression. "Well _excuse me_ for kinda believing in those stuffs, but you weren't there when Chanyeol was coughing _black_ blood after his ex girlfriend supposedly gave him some coke to 'make peace'" He put on imaginary quoting signs in the air. "That shit was nasty." He shuddered.

Changkyun sighed, they were getting carried way too far. He noticed their teacher down the hall, chatting with another teacher.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that the love potion obviously didn't work, I'm pretty sure it was just some water mixed with some unsweetened grapefruit juice." He added quickly, "Kihyun probably thinks the potion worked with what I've done in the cafeteria."

"So..." Jooheon carefully started, "You're basically lying to Kihyun, letting him suffer while he thinks that you are starting to fall for him because he fucked up?"

Changkyun grimaced, "Well, when you put it like that..." He scratch his neck.

Jooheon frowns. "You sick fuck." He tells him.

He doesn't have the time retorts anything as their teacher interrupts them. (' _Boys, class is going to begin, please enter._ ' She said politely, gesturing to the class' front door, a small but warm smile on her lips.)

Changkyun sighed again and stepped forward. Maybe...Perhaps if Jooheon thinks it's a bad idea, then he should probably stop.

He glances to his best friend who sat a few rows behind him (' _Best place to sleep peacefully_ ' He had informed him one time.) to let him know but when he sees the latter grin and shake his head, quite fondly if Changkyun could add, at him, the younger knows and he couldn't help the smirk that placed itself on his face.

Jooheon was _with_ him.

//

It was 9 p.m.

Kihyun was surprised he had slept this long after coming home from lunch. He thinks he probably could have slept longer if it wasn't Jooheon waking him up to eat dinner.

But Kihyun can't really blame himself because after all, he didn't get much sleep these last 5 days. He had been too worried and stressed about facing one of his friends after the little incident - as Kihyun preferred to refer to, that occurred at the start of the week.

He had thought, _hoped_ that the love potion wouldn't work, or at least wouldn't work on Changkyun, tried to ignore the voice that told him that he was never lucky to begin so he shouldn't really think he'll be this time but as he saw the younger's very unusual behavior he had to resolve himself to the truth.

His luck was shit and the love potion fucking worked.

Jooheon comes back and knocks on his room's door (even though it was totally useless; the door was literally open.) and tells him dinner is still waiting for him and Kihyun nods.

When the latter thinks the younger is gone, he allows himself to lie back a little bit more until he sees him come back and Kihyun straightens himself quickly.

"Hyung, don't forget tomorrow is movie night at out flat." Jooheon reminds him and before he can utter a word (read: an excuse.), he gets cut off, "You really can't skip this time too." He warns, "I know last time you lied about your grandma being in hospital" ' _Shit._ ' Kihyun thinks, mouth slightly agape. Did his grandmother actually visit him like she always told him she'd do but met Jooheon instead of him? He turns pale at the thought. "But I let you go because you really didn't look fine, this time I won't let you skip." Jooheon adds before leaving.

"Fuck..." Kihyun whispered.

Movie nights were usually Kihyun's favorites. He generally sat beside Hoseok, asking for a hug and the older would welcome him in his arms without any constraint and they would peacefully stay in the said position until the end of the movie. But Kihyun doubts it was going to be a tranquil night, not with Changkyun starting to fall for him...

Even thinking about Changkyun being in love with him sends shivers to his whole body and not it a good way.

Kihyun groans. He could only blame himself for all this rather awkward and embarrassing situation.

He hears Jooheon yell his name from their living room and he groans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> nothing that was written here was planned. 
> 
> i dont even know what's going to happen on the next chapter lmao /cries
> 
> also someone send a exorcist for kihyun. boy be hearing voice and all that shit.


End file.
